Blanc and Neptune: Origins
by 90k9
Summary: We all start somewhere, for better or for worse.


Blanc and Neptune: Origins

 **DISLCAIMER: THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE 32 YEARS BEFORE NEPU; MAY CRY**

 **A.N 4/4/19: Fixed paragraphs and added borderlines.**

Neptune walked around the mall, prancing around as the strings of her hoodie bounced up and down. She got a few glares of puzzlement from the random passerby's who merely shook their head as they went along their day. Neptune's routine was simple, she worked at a video game store all week with breaks during the afternoon, and her shift ending around 9 a night. She lived in a basement that the shop owner offered for free. It was a rather simple life, nothing to worry about. During the breaks, she would usually buy pudding from the yogurt stand or black hair spray and fake red-eye contacts to keep covering up her identity.

All this would change one day when she was walking around during break, which usually happened around the time school ended for citizens in Lowee. The black frilly-haired girl skipped her way pass all the students that crowded up the halls of the mall, all the way toward her usual yogurt stand. The lady working greets her as usual and she sits down to enjoy her sugary delight, suddenly she stops to look at the sudden sound of cursing and shoving. Neptune also turns around to see a petite, short brown-haired, blue eyed, girl, being bullied by a few upperclassman. The citizens and students nearby walk away, ignoring the struggling schoolgirl. Neptune, with a stern look on her face, walks toward the upperclassman, fist bawled up, confronts the leader of the group.

"Excuse me, are you bullying this innocent child!?" the brave black haired girl asked. The older who students, who towered over the small mall employee, turned around. They turned back to look at each other for a good second before turning back to Neptune and laughed at the upstanding girl.

"Who the hell is this loser?" One of the upperclassman said in a condescending tone.

"Probably some dropout, she works at the retro game store, pfft, her parents must be so disappointed." Said another upperclassman. A surge of anger bolted through Neptune's head, but she stood up straight and calmed down.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the generic, no-faced bullies who are completely unsympathetic and only exist to serve as a foil for the main protagonist to overcome. What would this mediocre fanfiction do without you, generic antagonist?" Neptune said smugly as she placed her hands on her hips. The bullies looked at each other with bewilderment, only for the tallest girl of the group to step forward and loom over the self-aware protagonist. The other students stepped back and smiled. Neptune looked behind the dominating student to see that the other girls were holding their hands over their mouth, obviously chuckling, she turned back to look at tall upperclassman. The view lasted for only a good second before her vision went black for a good moment. When she woke up seconds later on the floor, an excruciating sensation scarred the left side of her face, she turned to look against the marble floor to see a reflection of the massive bruise that marked her eye. She pushed herself off the ground and saw the upperclassman laugh as they walked away, the one who punched her rubbing her knuckles. The group of delinquents left the mall and entered a large limousine. "Geez, who does that girl think she is!?" Neptune yelled.

As she stood back up, she walked back to the yogurt stand, the lady working the machine handed her an ice pack. "Thanks…" she said as she held it against her face. The chilly, rock-like, bag stung her bruise as Neptune flinched from the initial touch that scalded her injury. "Preps… am I right?" she said in a conceited manner. The lady working at the stand chuckled as she continued to work. Neptune continued to eat her pudding, only to feel a slight nudge at her back.

When she turned around, she saw the bullied girl, clutching her books against her chest. "T-t-thanks for hel-helping me, my name's Blanc…" Neptune smiled at the shy girl. She patted down the stool next to her as a sign to sit down. Blanc nodded and climbed up the large stool, resting her books on the counter. "Hey, get this girl some pudding!" the injured girl said as she handed the store-owner a few credits. The worker nodded and brought out a cup.

"The name's Neptune, I work here… you alright?"

The shy Burnette nodded and took the cup of pudding from the stand-owners hands. "It's nothing, thanks though, you're the first person who's stood up for me ever since those two started to harass me."

Neptune finished up the last of her pudding and tossed it into the nearby trash can, the throw landed the cup perfectly into the bin. "What the hell's their problem anyway? What's their beef with you?" Neptune said as she dusted off her hands.

"The girl who punched you, she hates me because…" Blanc looked down in shame before finishing her answer.

"What? You beat her at a contest or something, she get all grumpy-wumpy because you're smarter than her or something?" Neptune said in a sarcastic tone.

"No… no its because I snitched her cheating on an entrance exam a couple years back." "Yeah, those preps never play by the ru-" "I also slept with her girlfriend last week" Blanc interrupted, the shy girl said it in a flustered tone, as she took a bite out of her pudding. Neptune dropped her phone, the response shocked her so much. The lady working at the stand stopped for a second in astonishment.

"Well… goddamn…" Neptune's vocabulary (or lack thereof) went blank for a good second. She didn't know how else to respond to that revelation.

"Her girlfriend was also like, 5 years older than her."

Neptune's eyes widened massively as she shoved her hands into her pockets. "Is any of this legal?" "Probably not, but her girlfriend works in Lowee's basilicom, so everything usually stays under wraps." The light-brunette smugly said. "Her name's Financier by the way, a real sweet girl as well, can't believe she'd go out with that bitch of a student".

Neptune nodded as she looked at her watch, "Aw geez, my break's almost over!" the hurried employee shoved pulled down her sleeves. "I gotta head back, uh… it's nice meeting you Blanc!"

"Likewise Neptune." Neptune ran back toward her game-store. Blanc smiled at her from behind. She gathered up her books, thanked the stand owner, and walked in the opposite direction to explore the rest of the mall.

The lone lunar satellite gazed into the desolate shopping center, it's rays bleeding through the glass ceiling. Neptune often took walks in the mall past shopping hours. "It gets real lonely here sometimes, ya know?" the lonesome girl said to herself. "That Blanc, she's a real curiosity, ya know?" Neptune said to nobody. "I think I kinda like her, I mean, I just met her for a moment ya know, uh…" Neptune scratched the back of her head thinking of a legitimate reason why she liked the petite girl. "Well uh, she _is_ real cute, take away the obvious fact she committed adultery and is probably involved in a political scandal BUT… I don't know man, something about her just really connects with me"

"Who are you talking to?"

Neptune jumped out of her seat, she turned around to see a very familiar face

"Blanc!? What are you doing here!? Its past closing hours!"

"I could say the same for you Neptune…"

The light brunette sat down formally on a bench in front of the fountain that centered the mall. Blanc looked up and appraised the angelic structure. "That's the current goddess of Lowee" Neptune sat down next to her crossing her legs. The two juxtaposed each other in posture.

"You know her Blanc? Well, you do have uh… 'connections' in Lowee's government, I guess you would have met her once. It's a shame that she died recently." Blanc stood up and walked toward the fountain, pulling out a rather large gold coin with a depression in the middle in the shape of a vertical line from her schoolbag, and tossed it in. "Wow… someone's rolling in cash, you're not some average student, are you?"

Blanc flicked her hair at the mall employee "You could say that, I don't get treated like one, either everyone stares at me or ignores me. Usually when they talk to me, they try to ask me for a meeting with my parents or borrow money. I don't think anyone's ever tried to be real friends with me, except for you…" Blanc uttered in a somber tone.

Neptune approached her from behind, she pulled out a quarter from her hoodie and tossed one into the fountain as well. "Well, I'm glad I could help."

Blanc pulled out an archaic tobacco pipe from her bag, trying to find a light for it, she cramped around her rustled bag, unable to find her lighter. "Damn must've left it at school" Neptune managed to rustle around her hoodie pocket a pull out a lighter, igniting the plant that resided at the end of her pipe. Blanc, surprised, but welcoming to the black-haired girls help, took a huff out of the pipe and rested her chest (or again, lack thereof) on her other arm.

"You just carry around a lighter everywhere Neptune? You don't strike me as the smoking type." Neptune laughed the shy girl's probable compliment. "Nah, I think smoking is the only weird way this writer likes to write character development and chemistry, have you _read_ Nepgear x Uni? Guy uses the word 'cigarette' in every damn paragraph."

Blanc laughed at the obvious dimension shattering dialogue from Neptune and handed her the lit pipe, "You want to horribly romanticize nicotine addiction together?" Blanc said in a comical tone. Neptune also laughed and grabbed the pipe, taking a whiff out of it. "You know… I basically just indirectly kissed you." Blanc blushed at Neptune and grabbed her pipe back. "S-shut up, that w-wasn't intention, doofus!" Neptune smugly smiled and leaned toward Blanc with her hand on her hip. Blanc put her head down in embarrassment. She looked at statue and kneeled down at the fountain.

Neptune looked at the petite girl with curiosity, she turned her head in confusion and sauntered right behind her. "Blanc…?" The light brunette smirked and splashed water into the unsuspecting girl's face. "Aww c'mon Blanc, that's a low blow!"

Neptune fought back and also dug her hand into the fountain, splashing it all over Blanc's face. "Haha, Neptune I'll get you!" the two girls laughed for a good while before Blanc had gotten herself a good amount of water, and drenched Neptune entirely. "Oh now you've really done it Blanny!" Neptune readied herself and tackled the poor student, causing both of them to crash into the deep fountain.

The girls looked at each other, toppled on one another, in awe as the moonlight that shined through the glass ceiling glistened on their skin. Blanc's face reddened instantly while Neptune stood back up. "Oh, uh… sorry about that, I uh… might've gotten carried away…" Blanc looked up at the mall employee and flinched back in surprise. "Neptune! Your hair!" Neptune, confused at first, gave Blanc a weird look. She then lifted a strand of her own hair into her line of sight. "Ah shit!" she yelled. The water from the fountain had washed off Neptune's black hair spray, revealing the girl's purple hair. "Umm I can explain…"

Blanc slowly approached the mysterious girl. She pinched a strand Neptune's and brought it closer to her. "You know, usually hair likes this is reserved for those in royalty at the basilicom toward the west… you have something you want to tell me?"

Neptune shook of Blanc's hand and stepped out of the fountain. "Oh its just coincidence ya know… I uh… well… um…"

Blanc stepped out the fountain and squeezed the end of her skirt to wring out as much water as she could. "Well, you have your secrets and I have mine, you can tell me whenever you're ready." Blanc pulled out her phone from her bag that she left on the bench. "You know a nearby dry cleaner? My parents are going to be livid seeing me drenched."

Neptune turned her head in curiosity " but they don't mind you staying up this late?" Blanc sat down and took out her pipe again. "They care more about my uniform than me, honestly. I more of just a poster for them, a representative." Blanc looked down and pulled out a notebook. "I never wanted all this political nonsense and ramble, I just wanted a life where what I did actually mattered for me instead of some suits and ties in some closed off legislature building"

Neptune nodded at the girl's dilemma and held out her hand. "There's a dry cleaner a couple blocks away." Neptune said, taking off her hoodie and handing it to Blanc, luckily, she had a tank top underneath. Blanc reddened at the offer "U-um, thanks Nep."

Neptune and Blanc walked outside the mall. Neptune started to shake rapidly while Blanc cozily snuggled in the white and purple hoodie. "This ain't bad Neptune… real cozy. I wonder where you got such an item?" Blanc walked forward blissfully while Neptune held her arms together, freezing in Lowee's snow. "I-it should be a solid te-t-t-ten mi-mi-inute wa-wa-walk from h-h-here…" the freezing girl said as she shook erratically.

When the two reached the laundromat, Neptune immediately ran towards the heater that stood next to the cashier. "Sorry, I don't house the homeless" she said in a witty and scratchy tone as she pulled out a cigar from her mouth.

"Sorry, my friend n-needed t-t-to dry her clothe-clothes and I offered her my hoodie, so sh-she wouldn't have to wal-walk o-out in we-wet cl-clothes. Blanc threw her uniform into the dryer and sat down on the bench next to it. Neptune, who somewhat warmed up, sat down next to her. "Feeling cozy~?" Blanc said smugly to the bitterly cold mall employee.

"D-don't a-a-act s-so sm-smug" Blanc laughed a little before letting out a zestful yawn, her eyelids starting to collapse. "Nep, I'm getting tired…" she somberly said. The girl leaned her head onto the Neptune's shoulder. "Well isn't this cliché?" she though to herself. "Well, I can't say I'm not much the wiser." Neptune leaned her head back, she too started to feel weak. It was only a matter of time before she drifted into a harmonious slumber.

* * *

"OPEN THE REGISTER BITCH!" screamed a man holding a gun toward the head of the cashier. "Sonny, I'm too old for this shit… just shoot me already…" the depressed lady behind the counter wittingly said.

"I ain't playing bitch!" the delinquent said.

Neptune woke up in a shock, she peeked over the end of the rows of laundry machines. He saw the man hit the cashier with the but of his weapon. "Open it!" he savagely yelled. Neptune ran toward Blanc and woke her up. "Blanc wake up! Someone's robbing the damn store!"

The light brunette eased herself off the bench and stood up straight. "oh… alright" she casually said.

"What do you mean 'oh alright'!?" yelled the confused and anxious mall employee. Blanc let out one last yawn before walking down to the end of the hall and approaching the armed hold-upper. "Stand back little girl! This gun ain't fake ya know!" The man pointed the gun at Blanc, and then back to the cashier.

"Don't try anything fun-" a loud shot was heard, and a hole ripped through Blanc's bag. Neptune ran towards the girl. "Blanc! Are you okay!?" They shy brunette turned around and pulled a small revolver from her bag. "Never leave home without it" she said in a drowsy tone as she cleared away her eyes. "Nice shot sister…" The woman at the counter said "Your clothes are on the house… now get outta here"

* * *

"Nice place you got here…" Blanc wittingly said as she walked and vaulted over the mess of boxes that scattered over Neptune's room. "Well I don't have to pay rent, so I can't really complain. The pink-haired girl brought down her mattress from a stack of boxes and placed it in an empty space on the floor, she pulled out a couple sheets from one of the boxes and dusted them off.

Blanc, waving away all the flying dust, walked up to Neptune and held her hand. "is it okay if I spend the rest of the Night here. "Umm are you sure your parents will be alright with you sleeping in a dump like this?" Blanc nodded her head. "As long as my uniform is sparkly clean when I get home, they don't care." Neptune scratched the back of her head. "well, uh, let me look around for another mattress… maybe there's one in-"

"We can share…" Blanc said in an embarrassed tone. Neptune stood up straight and her face reddened into a crimson tone.

"Blanny… uh… I'm pretty sure there's just one right over-" the sheepish girl stepped forward and grabbed Neptune's hand. "Please… I don't want to be alone tonight…" Neptune eased up "Oh alright, I guess we can share a bed…".

The two crammed themselves beneath the sheets, facing each other. "Um uh, you alright Blanc?" The college student had already curled up, eyes deep shut, and drifted off into a luscious slumber. "Neptune… thanks… for today…" she said as she dreamt away, Neptune turned around in embarrassment. "G-g-goodnight Blanc…" She said in a lethargic manner. "Blanc moved forward and wrapped her arm around the heavy-eyed girl's waist. "Night…"

* * *

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Neptune's alarm screamed from her phone

"Aw geez…" she said as she rubbed her eyes, "… Blanc?" She turned around, left and right, but saw no sight of the student, nor her belongings. "Well… guess she had to head to school." She quickly applied on the usual black hair spray and went out to work.

When Neptune entered her usual counter at the game-store, she noticed a rather, unique customer. A woman, rather tall, had long blossoming blonde hair, complimented by a vintage fedora. She wore a dress shirt that was possibly a few sizes too small as her bust was raging against the metallic seals that held the shirt together. She also had on a suit jacket, but did not put on the sleeves, only wearing it on her back and she supported her walking stature with a cane she held on her left hand.

"My, my, you look worse for wear, woke up on the wrong side of the bed dearie?" the bosomy woman said in a concupiscent tone. Neptune rubbed her eyes again, "Nah, just had one hell of a night though." Neptune sat up and leaned forward on the counter. "Can I help you with anything?" The mall employee said in a casual tone. The lady merely giggled and dropped a bag that smelled atrocious on the counter. "Oh god!? What is that!?" the shocked girl screamed, covering her mouth.

The lady laughed and took out a well-built butterfly knife. She sat on the desk on her side and cut open the front of the bag, the plastic wrap unfolded a decapitated head, leaking an intense amount of blood. Neptune, almost shocked to death by the sight, jumped back against the wall. "I believe you've seen this man before, correct?" Neptune looked back at the severed head, "Yeah… he was robbing the laundromat, what the hell have you done…?"

"Tch" the illustrious woman said, "This man was a double agent working for a rival gang of mine, you ever head of them? The call themselves 'Lastation' they've been here a lot longer than I have, I'll admit, but they've been snooping their noses in my territory a bit too much" Neptune's heart beat started to rise tenfold, she knew this woman was a threat, but didn't know what she was going to do.

"Tell me young lass… do you know who I am?" the dominant woman seductively questioned as she crawled on all fours over the counter top, seeing eye to eye with the innocent mall employee. "S-sorry m-miss, ca-can't say I have." The lady frowned and stood up straight on top of the counter. "U-um, I've lived in this mall for most of my life, I don't really know much about all the... uh… gangs and such"

The woman turned her head in confusion and curiosity. "You've lived here your entire life?" Neptune eased up, as much as she could in this situation "Yeah, I ran away from home a years ago, I had a pretty toxic family, the owner of this shop offered me her basement as long as I took care of it.

"Ahhh…" the lady jumped down to the opposite side of the counter and turned around to face Neptune. "You bloody bugger… you've been freeloading in _my_ mall?" Neptune's heart shrank for a good couple of seconds. She didn't know what the hell to do or how to respond. "Uh… um… yeah…"

The intimidating woman grabbed the decapitated head off the counter and turned again, leaning her back on the counter, focusing her gaze onto the lifeless cap. "Well, I can't just kick you out now, how have you been running this store ?" The woman turned around enchantingly, her elegant locks swayed in the open air.

Neptune gulped, "I uh… I manage to make a living, enough to pay for the fees and such…" the lady stood up turned the head upside down while throwing it into the air, spinning it on the tip of her finger. "Well, if that's the case, I think's its time to pay your protection fees…" the mysterious gang-leader grabbed the back of the severed head and slammed it against the granite counter, blood splattering the surrounding surface. Neptune gulped and went to the register, pulling out a couple hundred dollar bills, she reluctantly handed them to the threatening vixen.

The lady shuffled through the dollar bills and laughed. "Well… who knew a retro store would manage to sell this much in this day and age?" The blonde vixen chuckled and threw all the money back at Neptune. Showering the scarred girl with dollar bills. "Well back to my point… oh geez where was I… Ah! I am the leader of the gang known as 'Leanbox' I secretly own a couple of establishments here and there, I have my hand dribbled in a little economic laws, though I don't focus on politics too much, _way_ too much rabble and babble I tell you…"

\Neptune slowly inched her way back into her seat as the gang leader chatted on. "Anyway, oh geez I got off track again…" she said in a silly tone as she covered her mouth with her blood stained glove. "I just wanted to thank you and your little friend for helping out a certain associate of mine."

Neptune then realized that the owner of the laundromat was working for Leanbox. "Oh um… that was mostly Blanc, yeah she did the whole shebang shooting, I just brought her there because her clothes got wet."

The mysterious woman smiled flirtatiously, "Oh? And where can I meet this 'Blanc', she has such a lovely name."

Neptune paused for a second, she didn't know whether she could trust this eccentric woman.

"Uhh I think she visits this mall every now and then" Neptune said, half lying.

"Is that _all_ you know…" the dangerously suspicious women said as she leaned forward, squinting her eyes at the nerve-wracked girl.

"Ye-yes ma'am." The mob boss tipped her fedora and took out a card from her breast pocket. "The name's **Vert,** the rest is on the card. Have a lovely evening miss… uh… I never did get your name" "

You can just call me Nep."

Vert nodded her head. "Good day Nep" she snapped her fingers and two well-armed body guards emerged from the sides of the entrance, a red-headed maid also appeared and walked toward Neptune, picking up the decapitated head and placing it in another plastic bag. "Cave!" The redheaded maid turned around "Ma'am?" Vert took out a cigar and dollar bill, the maid walked forward and lit the dollar bill on fire with some magic power, and Vert used the flaming bill to light her cigarette and threw the burning dollar away.

"Man… what the hell did I just wrap myself up into?" Neptune though to herself

* * *

"Class is dismissed" The professor said, all the students stood up and gathered their books and bags, cramming their way out of the room. The professor also left with the students. Except for one petite girl, sitting down comfortably in her seat. Writing away at her notebook.

"Hmm Maybe my heroine can be a little more submissive, maybe show a soft side just for her lover" the light brunette whispered to herself. She focused so much on her writing it almost shocked her when the led of her pencil snapped. She sighed a little bit before putting that pencil aside and leaning down into her bag to grab a new one. When she got back up, she jumped at the sight of two girls, the same ones that confronted her at the mall. One of them had snatched Blanc's notebook, holding it high up in the air.

"What's this slut writing about?"

"I don't know… looks like some boring shit"

Blanc lunged forward to grab her book back, the two delinquents raised their arm high up in the air, far enough to where Blanc's small frame couldn't reach.

"Wow, looks like the main character is being saved by some purple-haired bimbo, I knew you were a fucking floozie but didn't think you'd be _this_ much of a fucking faggot"

Blanc started to get furious, to most of the class, she seemed as a calm, collected, maybe anti-social girl. But deep within, Blanc was **furious**. Not just at the delinquents but at **everyone** who had been a nuisance to her. She was just good at keeping those emotions inside. Well, _had_ been good at keeping it inside. She bawled up one of her fist and jumped up in the air, upper cutting the ruffian that stole her notebook. She knocked her down an entire row of desk while catching her book in mid-air. She turned to the other girl who almost wet herself and ran away as quickly as she could.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" She yelled ferociously.

* * *

Blanc exited the front of her campus, but unlike most students who merged in on the parking area, she would turn the other way and leave toward the south, to where the mall Neptune worked at was. But before she could step onto the side walk, A tall girl, the same one who had assaulted Neptune, confronted her.

"The hell do you want!?" The petite girl yelled.

The taller girl smirked and waved one of her twin tails at the light brunette. Her red eyes intimidated and clashed against the much smaller blue-eyed girl.

"Did you think you could just punch one of my girls and get away with it?" The opposing vixen claimed. Both Blanc and her nemesis pulled out handguns at the same time. "Tch, tch ,tch Blanc" the girl snapped her fingers with her other hand and other students rose from the bushes and pillars that surrounded her all had their own weapons ranging from revolvers and pipes. "That's pretty cheap, I mean, aren't you supposed to be the oh so honorable-"

*DO DO DO DO DOOO DODO*

Blanc's phone couldn't have interrupted her at a worse time. The taller girl nodded, Blanc pulled out her phone slowly, "Put it on speaker" the twin tailed menace demanded.

"Neptune?'

"Hey Blaaaaaaanc, yeah um, so there was this weird lady at my shop today at the mall-"

"Aint that the bitch you punched?" One of the girls behind the leader asked.

"Yeah so she was going on about how she was from Leanbox and all that…" the gang surrounding Blanc started to grow unsavory. The leader slowly walked to Blanc, gun still pointed at her forehead.

"Anyways she showed me a decapitated head of that dude you shot at the laundromat, apparently, he was a some-like Lastation agent or something, she wanted to thank you but I couldn't say I trusted her so much. So I just told her that you were at the mall every now and then" the leader, astonished, frustrated and annoyed at Blanc's gall looked around to see the rest of her posse also vexed at the news.

"That's absolutely _great_ to hear Neptune" Blanc said through her gritted teeth in a harsh and frustrated tone.

"Yeah, just wanted to tell you, I hope this wasn't during a bad time or anything, right?" Blanc looked around to see the gang approach her even closer. "No Neptune, not at _all_ " Blanc hung up and put her phone away. "So, what the hell do you plan on doing with me?" The leader snapped her fingers again and a limousine appeared

"Get. In."

* * *

Blanc sat down the large isle of seats that decorated the interior sides of the car. On the far opposite ends was the leader.

"I must say… you are indeed one peculiar person Blanc…" the leader said as she filled up a small glass with wine. "You drink?" she said, tipping the glass toward Blanc.

"I prefer whiskey to be honest" the nerve-wracked petite girl said. Noire punted at the girls preference.

"You? Whiskey? Golly Gee Blanny, stop trying to act tough" the leader taunted.

"You know… if you're going to kidnap me in a limousine, possibly to tie me up to a cinderblock and throw me down stream, the least you could do is give me your damn name!"

A devious grin painted the grim-gang leader. She snapped her finger again and the car door on her right opened, another petite woman with amber eyes walked in and held onto the leader's arm. "Sorry Blanny" the woman said, "Money's a bitch in this world, aint it?"

"Financier!?"

The woman nodded with a sly expression, she looked up back at the gang boss and kissed her intensely, the leader also caressing her back side with her one arm while still carrying her drink in the other. Blanc felt betrayed and humiliated. After the two had stopped making out, the twin-tailed boss turned to Blanc, her red eyes filled with sinister intent.

"The name's **Noire** ". The gang leader pulled out a Cuban cigar, while Financier lighted it, still holding onto Noire's arm. "Well well… looks like we've reached your destination."

As the two exited the limo, two guards grabbed onto Blanc's arms, the betrayed girl looked to her right to see Financier, smirking at Blanc as she held on tightly to Noire's arm. "Damn you…" She thought to herself.

The group reached an arching bridge that crossed over a rapid stream that stemmed from Lowee. "Boys…" Noire said, snapping her finger, the men ran pinned Blanc against the floor. "Tie her up."

Blanc struggled against the rough ropes that chafed against her skin. Another rope was tied down on her leg, connected to a massive amalgamation of bricks all tied together. "How cliché Noire… for senior in College I though you'd be a bit more clever, huh?"

Noire shrugged off financier and stomped on Blanc's stomach. The impact caused her to vomit blood from her throat. "Anything else you'd like to say? Blanc?"

Blanc spit in the twin-tailed girl's face. "Translate that, bitch" she smugly said. Noire wiped away the blood off her face with her handkerchief and walked away toward Financier.

"I hate to do this Noire, for someone so uptight and a massive control freak, you'd think they'd be more aware of who trust and not trust." Financier said in a conceited manner, aiming a handgun directly at the twin-tailed vixen's stomach.

"Financier…" she gritted out of her teeth. The two guards also approached her from behind and grabbed her. "Sorry Noire, but Lastation is getting too cumbersome for Leanbox." The amber-eyed deceiver pointed her handgun down on Noire's kneecap, blasting it away with a single shot.

Noire couldn't even react to the gunshot without delay, a jolt of pain slowly spiked through her body. "Leanbox? What the!? Who the hell are you!?"

The smug maiden merely laughed.

* * *

Lady Vert casually walked around the mall, it was almost a new experience for her. She had owned the mall and most of the income that came from it. But she never bothered to check out the place. She walked around with the accompaniment of Cave, her loyal maid that was always there for her, the red-headed maid carried around a metallic instrument box. "Boss, excuse me for asking, but what's in this case? It's unnaturally heavy"

Neptune saw the two individuals walking side by side. Though Lady Vert had stopped and closed in on Cave's right ear. She could tell that there was an interesting exchange of words, but the result of such appeared on Cave's expression. Wide-eyed but impressed, she continued to walk with Lady Vert.

"Wonder what those two are up to?" Neptune thought to herself as she cleaned off and disinfected the blood-stained counter.

Lady Vert stopped by a yogurt stand. The lady working there had caught the attention of the effeminate mob-boss. "Why why…. You look like an absolutely desirable individual…" Vert snapped her finger, signaling Cave to bow down toward the stand owner and handed the required money toward the owner.

"Oh uh… thank you…"

Vert stood up straight and leaned on her palm, which rested on the top of the counter. "Tell me… what would your name happen to be?"

The lady making the pudding stopped for a second. "It's Rei, Rei Ryghts". Vert nodded and smiled at the response. "Oh my, what a lovely name, I can always appreciate one with an eccentric, yet beautiful title" the lady working at the stand reddened for a bit as she continued to work.

"Hey Rei! Guess who it is!" the stand owner turned around to see Neptune, running down the hall bouncing up and down as usual. The outlandish girl hopped onto the stool next to Vert. "Oh Nep, are you on break now?" "Yeah, every afternoon." Neptune took out a dollar in hand toward Rei. Though Vert waved he hand in-front of the mall-employee "Cave!" "Yes ma'am" Cave handed Rei another dollar and lit up Vert's cigar. "I think my associates deserve a little more benefits, don't you think?" Neptune and Rei nodded and smirked.

*Bu bu bu buuum bu bu bu buuuuuum*

Cave pulled a phone out of her side pocket. "Financier?"

Cave bowed to Vert and handed her the device. "Financier? What's happening?"

Vert gave a very excited expression. "Oh. _Oh"_

Vert handed her cigar to cave who promptly dissolved the smoke into ash.

"Nep, I need you to come with me." The mall employee turned with a perplexed look on her face. "Vert?" The blonde vixen grabbed Neptune's hand and pulled her out toward the exit of the mall.

"Wait! I didn't get to finish my pudding, and I need to get back to work." Vert sighed exhaustingly. "Cave!" Cave pulled out a remote from her phone. A scratch was heard from the mall's comms. "Sorry to disrupt all current shoppers, but we're closing at an earlier time due to unexpected circumstances. We're sorry for the inconvenience, please come again!".

Vert called up her car which drove automatically toward the group. "Cave, get us toward the abandoned bridge, Financier awaits us"

"Financier? You mean the girl Blanc sl-" Neptune shut her mouth before she finished the rest of her statement, out of respect for Blanc. Vert turned back at Neptune with a suspicious glare before entering the car. Cave jumped onto the driving seat, Vert took the passenger seat and Neptune slumped down on the back."

"Vert, what happened? Is Blanc okay?" Vert took out another cigar. "It's those Lastation bastards, they were about to kill Blanc, but Financier apprehended the bastards. "That financier makes a damn good double agent I tell you." Vert knocked open the glove compartment with her knee.

"Tell me miss Nep, do you know how to fire a handgun?" Neptune leaned forward to see Vert pull out a massive handgun from the glove compartment. "Umm do video games count?" Vert looked to Cave who's face remained stoic. She looked back forward and shrugged. "I guess it'll have to do…" Vert tossed the gun back toward Neptune.

"If Financier stopped Lastation, what's the rush?"

"Cave!" The maid grabbed her master's cigar and crushed it to dust without taking her eyes of the road. Vert turned back to Neptune.

"We don't know if there are more of the bastards, it's just a precaution."

Neptune looked down on the engraved firearm, the slider was polished with gold and the muzzle's size was increased. She ejected the magazine to see 12 rounds. "So uh… Vert. Does this make me part of your gang now?"

Vert chuckled and lit up another cigar. "Consider yourself… a third party associate."

* * *

The three arrived at Financier's location. Cave took out the heavy music case from the back of the car. Vert and Neptune saw Noire tied up against the limousine, Financier pushed her foot into the girl's knee to prevent the bleeding while causing her to experience excruciating pain. "My, my financier, you've done quite the bidding for us. How can we ever repay you?" Financier pulled out her phone and dialed in a few number. "I've sent the required pay to you.

"Um hey Financier… where's Blanc?" The devious maid simply pointed into the limousine.

When Neptune entered the long vehicle, Blanc was sitting down at the very end before she got up and ran to Neptune.

"Blanc!"

"Nep!"

The two embraced each other. "What happened!?"

"Noire, the girl that was shot by financier, she tried to drown me in the river…"

"Geez what the hell'd she have with you?"

Blanc scratched the back of her head.

"Ah… the fabled scratching the back of the head posture that either signifies embarrassment or love. How else can this bland writer show emotion without such cliché body gestures?" Neptune smugly asserted

"Stop breaking the damn 4th wall Neptune!" Blanc pouted in an annoyed tone as she banged her fist against the mall-employee's chest.

*Click*

"Huh" Blanc tried to open the door only to find that the car had been remotely locked from the outside.

* * *

"Financier, what the hell are you doing?!" Vert smashed her cigarette, Cave stood firmly behind her. Financier had kicked Noire downstream, her blood staining the rocks and water she flew past. "Tying up some loose ends Verty-poo" she said in a cute tone. "Tell me Vert, how much _do_ you know about me?" The sinister maiden slowly inched her way toward the blondie. "You working for someone else? Huh?" Vert took out her handgun and pointed it directly at Financier's forehead.

"You better start explaining yourself Finny!". Financier laughed at the woman's comment. "Bravo 4-0-1 Niner, we've got both targets in sight"

Vert was about to pull the trigger before her gun was smashed into bits and pieces. A shot went straight through the takedown lever. "Cave take cover!"

From the other side of the bridge emerged a horde of armed policemen and military specialist emerged. All armed and headed toward the gang-leader.

"Cave, get the case!" The illustrious servant stood and summoned a pentagram barrier that absorbed every bullet that entered. The trunk of the car opened as bullets swarmed in from in front of her and behind. The case was a beast to carry. Had it not been for Cave's monstrous strength, the case would have crushed her. She promptly swung it into the air and threw a knife at that case opening it in mid-air. A Tommy gun fell out with an ammo feed connected directly to the box. "Cave, move up!" The armed Blondie yelled.

Vert stood behind the fearsome maiden, her shield had destroyed any incoming bullets but allowed for Vert's shots to pass through. The opposing armed forces dropped left and right.

"Shit…" Financier thought to herself. She promptly locked the limousine and jumped into the driver seat.

The armed forces retreated from Vert's assault. "Hmph, for a bunch a trained military men, I was hoping they would put up a little bit more of a fight" Vert held her hands to her face in a perverted manner. "… Oh man they would've kidnapped me and tied me… up. Then they would beat me… and use me as their personal-"

"Ma'am!" The maid interrupted Vert's heated soliloquy. She pointed toward the limousine that was driving off into the city. "Dammit! Start up the car dammit! What are we waiting for!?"

The two drove off, pursuing the triple-agent.

* * *

Noire floated aimlessly. Her lifeless corpse drifted under the bleak sunlight, scarcely bleeding its way into the empty sea. Her twin-tails waved upward, her body was pale, and blood poured out from her mouth and knee, her eyes were emotionless, colorless, and devoid of all tone. He beautiful body sank deeper and deeper and deeper into the endless aquatic void.

I wasn't until her corpse had hit something mysterious under water. A shard of energy shaped in the form of a power button had made contact with the back of her head. A surge of energy flowed through the lifeless corpse, her veins started to pulse and her eyes regained color. Her knee repaired itself and her strength had returned.

"Huh!?" She though to herself.

In a panic she started to swim upward, the sun's bleak rays grew ever brighter and brighter the close she got.

When she washed up onto the gravely shore, she lifted her body up, drenched and exhausted. She looked up to see a sight for sore eyes.

"Kei…"

The white haired butler ran to her in excitement and took off her jacket, resting in on her arm she bowed down and offered her the coat. Noire sighed and shook her head.

"My lady… I knew that you would be able to survive the stream" The woman looked up straight to Noire's eyes. "Are you okay My Lady?" Noire brushed her hair back and walked a little bit back.

"Kei... stand back a little bit…" the butler nodded repositioned himself back. He caught a good view of the distressed gang-leader. A power button materialized in front of her, her pupil was replaced by the symbol.

"Lady Noire… is that?" before Kei could even finish her question. A flash of light emerged from Noire, the blinding sight shrouded Kei's vision. When her sight regained balance, she looked up to see what could only be described as a goddess.

Her twin tails had been let down to unveil long white hair that flowed in the wind. Her schoolgirl outfit had been replaced by some skin tight armor that revealed her thighs and partial cleavage. She had skin tight sleeves and gloves with shapes on the front end of the finger tips. Her eyes had turned into a solid lime-green, metallic wings, separated from the rest of her body, sprouted from her back.

"Lady Noire… is that you? You're beautiful…."

The former Gang-leader, now CPU looked down at her hands, she turned around at the water and almost jumped at the sight of her new body. Her surprise turned into excitement, she turned back and grabbed Kei's Jacket and threw it into the air. She flew into the brisk sky and summoned a mechanical rapier, her sword transformed into a long-barreled revolver. She flipped in the air and landed back onto the ground, Kei's jacket landed perfectly onto her.

"Thank you, Kei…" Noire(?) turned around to see the boyish-girl jump in excitement toward her.

"Lady Noire!? You became a CPU!?" she yelled as she grabbed onto her arm. The reddened CPU flipped her hair and smirked "The name's Black Heart, Kei… grab the others, I have a score to settle with that son-of-a-bitch!" She clenched her fist and rested her gun over her shoulder. "Chances are, they're bringing Blanc toward Lowee's basilicom." Black Heart turned around, Kei still stood there in shock. "Kei get _everyone!_ We will weaken Lowee's government as much as we can and start our own Nation, the nation of **Lastation!** " The Bold CPU planted on her feet on top a rock she held her fist in the air in a revolutionary position. Kei promptly turned on the radio.

"Lastation, this is Alpha 1, you aren't going to believe this…"

* * *

"Open Goddamit!" the angered brunette yelled as she kicked the door repeatedly. Neptune shook her head. "Blanc, its no use, I can't use this handgun because we can't risk the bullet ricocheting, and the windows are bullet proof" Blanc took the gun from Neptune's hand and pointed it at the door's handle. The shot bounced off the handle and grazed Blanc's shoulder.

"Blanc!" Neptune grabbed Blanc who almost collapsed to the floor. Blanc looked at Neptune straight into the eyes. "Nep… I know where they're taking me… I don't want to go…" Neptune rested the exhausted girl on the floor.

"Where Blanc? You know where we're going?" A single tear ran down the side of Blanc's face. "They're probably bringing me down to Lowee's Basilicom. To… to…" Blanc curled up and held her hands to her head. Neptune held her by the shoulder. "To do what Blanc?"

"To crown me as the next CPU of Lowee" Blanc stood up and helped her hand to her face. "Neptune… I'm sorry I never told, but now you've been caught up in this as well" Neptune sighed and grabbed Blanc's hand.

"Blanc, wouldn't being a CPU be a good thing for you?"

Blanc shook her head furiously "No… No… NO DAMMIT NO!" She smashed her fist against the window. A massive crack emerged, and she collapsed to the floor. "Neptune… you're the daughter of the CPU of Planeptune… aren't you…"

The mall-employee looked down for a good second. "Yeah… I ran from home for the same reason as you now that I think about, yeah no, I get you now"

Blanc stood up and hugged Neptune from behind. "Nep… I don't want to be CPU… there's so much responsibility, I don't think I could handle it… but… my parents… they want me to be CPU so they could grab as much money as they want and live off somewhere else. I overheard them one day, they didn't plan to bring me along with them. I'm nothing more than just a tool for them…" Blanc started to cry profusely "Why… why was I born Neptune!? Just so I could be a political tool!? So I could be some figurehead for blame while some rich asshole profits!? Why!? WHY!?"

Neptune slapped the brunette across the face, interrupting her rage-filled tantrum. "Blanc, it doesn't matter why you were born. What matters is what you do yourself… if you don't want to be CPU, then don't, your life is yours, and thinking any other way isn't going to help you, stop victimizing yourself! You're a strong girl, you can handle yourself!"

Blanc looked back at Neptune and rubbed the red mark on her face. "You… you really think so Nep…?"

Neptune pushed Blanc against the floor of the limousine. "Blanc…"

Neptune's purple eyes stared directly into Blanc's "Nep…"

The closed on each other's face. They closed their eyes and felt their lips almost touch.

*Crash*

* * *

The two jolted into the air as the limo swerved to the right, lifting both girls off the ground and cram into the left side of the vehicle.

"What the hell was that!?" They both yelled.

"Cave! Drive faster! We can't afford to lose Blanc or Neptune!" The gang leader yelled. She pulled out her tommy gun again and started to fire at the driver's seat. "Financier! We know you're in there!" Get out of there you coward!" Financier opened the driver window and blind-fired a handgun at the two. A shot cracked open the windshield, just between Vert and Cave.

"Dammit Cave we need to be next to her!" Cave smashed the gas as hard as she could and drove adjacent to Financier. The maiden saw the two approach her from the left and ram the limousine with the sports car. "Damn it!" she yelled as the impact caused one of the doors to fly off the limousine.

"What the hell!?" The furious maiden yelled.

"Blanc! It's Vert! The lady I told you about before. Blanc looked out the vacant doorway, the wind of the rushing cars cause the two to flinch. She saw the bosomy lady and stood in awe at her long locks of blonde hair flow into the wind, she also stood in jealousy of her chest size. "Blanc! That's your exit!" Neptune yelled.

"Vert!" The desperate Mall employee yelled. The blonde vixen turned to her right to see Blanc reaching out to her. "I got you!" she yelled "Cave! Get us closer!" The red-headed maid drove closer to the limousine just within Blanc's reach.

"No you don't!" Financier yelled as she looked out the window and fired her handgun at the Brunette. The sound caused her to jolt back into the limousine. "We can't reach Vert! Nep… what are we going to do!?"

Neptune pulled out her lighter. "I've got and idea…" The mall employee walked forward towards the broken doorway. "Vert! Take this!"

Vert caught the Planeptune lighter perfectly. "Well, well, Cave! I'll take the wheel" The blonde vixen said as she handed the maid the lighter.

"Yes ma'am"

"You know what to do Cave!" The two quickly switched places at the cost of some distance.

"Nep, what are they going to do?"

Before Neptune could even respond Vert drove in front of the limousine. Cave, who was standing up, lighter in hand, Pointed it at Financier. Through the power of her magic, Cave turned on the light, but instead of a simple small flame, a burst of inferno erupted, covering the limo's windshield in a masquerade of flame.

"What the!" The maiden yelled in a panic, causing her to ram the limo to her left, launching Blanc out of the limo and into Vert's car. "We've got Blanc" The maid said stoically. Vert increased her speed and rammed the Limo's left side, knocking down another door. Neptune peeked through the broken doorway and reached her hand out.

"Blanc!"

"Neptune!"

The two reached for the other's hand only to be pulled from each other during another turn. Financier kicked open the driver door and fired at Vert's car, destroying one of the tires.

"Ah hell!" Vert yelled as she slammed the brakes of the car. The limousine drove on forward while the rest were stuck on the road.

"Vert! What happened!?" the anxious brunette yelled. "Blanc… the car's tire been shot, we lost Nep." Blanc shook her head and jumped out of the car.

"No… No, no, NO!" Blanc yelled furiously and jumped out of the car.

"Blanc! Where are you going!?" Blanc turned back to Vert.

"I'm saving my damn girlfriend, and you can either help me or **fuck off**!" She yelled as she ran toward Lowee's Basilicom.

Vert sighed and looked down. Cave turned to Vert "My lady, what shall we do?" Vert looked up to see the brunette running bravely towards the Basilicom.

"We finish this!" She confidently said.

* * *

Neptune banged against the driver area in the limousine. "Hey, Financier! Why the hell are you still driving, you lost Blanc dumbass!?"

The intercom that connected to a microphone in the driver's seat scratched and turned on. "I don't give a damn about that flat broad! You're my ticket to getting out of this shithole job!"

Neptune turned her head in curiosity, "Me…?"

"I know exactly who you are Neptune… you can spray all the crap you want to in your hair, but I know you're the CPU candidate of Planeptune.

The car drove into a large garage that led into Lowee's basilicom. "Get out!" the tired maiden yelled. Neptune hopped out of the vacant car door. The garage was a large room, various vehicles decorated the large-grey area. Florescent light did its best to illuminate the dreadnought of a room.

Financier stepped out of the car with a gun drawn at Neptune. "Walk in front of me, hands up, and don't move in any other direction than the one I tell you!" Financier jammed the gun into Neptune's back.

"Sheesh I got you" The two walked down the rows of cars and trucks that lay dormant under the Basilicom. Their footsteps echoed and bounced of the walls of the garage.

"What the hell!?" Financier tried to open the elevator, but the room was already coming down before they reached it. "Odd, thought we'd be discussing your ransom upstairs…" The elevator doors opened and a tall woman with long blue hair, donned with a rather fashionable red coat emerged from the gated doorways

"Mina!? What the hell are you doing down here!?" Financier yelled.

The blue haired woman simply shook her head. She took out a handgun from inside her coat and shot Financier in the leg.

Financier collapsed to the ground, the blue haired woman walked around Neptune and rammed her foot in Financier's stomach. "I see you've brought back the package. You performed real great for a hood rat such as yourself. All the sleeping and murdering you did was a real great help for informing us about the gangs in Lowee."

Financier coughed up some blood, squirmed in agony,and fitted in rage.

"But in the end, a hood rat will stay a hood rat."

Financier tried to pull out another handgun from her back. But Mina was too fast for her and shot her arm, multiple times. Financier vomited more blood, she gritted her teeth as the crimson essence dribbled down the side of her cheek.

"I'll see you in hell Mina!" was the last thing Financier said before the blue-haired woman aimed her handgun directly at the maiden's forehead and pulled the trigger. Killing her instantly.

"What a hassle, she got my stockings dirty" Mina brushed off her leggings and looked back at Neptune.

"Ah, my apologies Ms. Neptune, I needed to tie up some loose ends." Two guards entered the garage from the side and picked up Financier's body. "Dump her in the stream" Mina said coldly. The two guards left the building, carrying the lifeless maiden to her watery burial.

"Anyways, as you already heard, my name is Mina. I am the oracle of Lowee, and personal caretaker Blanc's sisters" Neptune didn't know how to react. Her body froze up. This woman just murdered someone and then casually introduced herself. "Yes, yes, I know what I did shocked you. But I can assure you that it is a normal occurrence for us. I sincerely apologize for any shock or scarring I may have inflicted"

Neptune merely nodded her head "Right…"

* * *

"Attention unidentified flying object! You are within the nation of Lowee's airspace! Identify yourself and land or we will be authorized to fire!"

Black Heart turned around to see two harrier jets approaching her from behind.

"What a hassle" The new CPU though to herself.

Black Heart stooped in the air and turned around, the harriers stopped as well, their guns and missiles were armed and ready to fire.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The White-haired woman turned back to the duo of pilots.

"What the!? Are you a CPU!?" One of the pilots screamed. "A new CPU!? In Lowee, that's impossible."

Black smugly flipped her hair "You better believe it boys… now, worship me! Lastation will bring in a land of prosperity and progress like no other! And soon, Lowee will be nothing more than an irrelevant footstone in Gamindustri's history."

One of the pilots looked down for a bit than back up at Black Heart. "Eh, this place was kinda a dump anyway. Sure, I'm in".

The other pilot turned his jet toward his companion. "Traitor!" but before he could even fire his weapons. Black Heart flew toward the harrier and smashed her foot through the glass of the harrier, demolishing the retaliator's head into a crimson mess. His body seized up and jittered before dissipating into lifelessness.

Black Heart grabbed the jet and threw it toward the non-populated forest. "Wouldn't want that to land on some innocents" she thought to herself.

Black Heart turned to the remaining pilot. "Prepare yourself pilot! For today we strike at Lowee's basilicom!"

The harrier and the CPU flew towards Lowee's capital building that pierced into the sky.

Vert, Blanc, and Cave reached the back entrance of Lowee's basilicom.

"How the hell are we going to get in Blanc?" The three whispered to each-other while hiding inside a nearby bush.

"Wait you two are highly wanted criminals within the Nation of Lowee, correct?"

Cave and Vert looked at each other for a good second before turning back to Blanc. "Yeah… why do you need to ask…?"

Blanc smirked "Cave, you got any rope?"

* * *

Blanc, carrying Vert's Tommy gun and ammo feed case, yelled at the two. "Move forward you bozos!"

Vert and Cave had their hands tied up. "This plan is _so_ not going to work." They both said.

The three reached the entrance, two guards stepped forward, but stopped in surprise to see Lowee's future CPU. "Lady Blanc! What are you doing here!? Who are these prisoners?"

Blanc fixed her collar and smirked "They're practice, if I'm going to be CPU, I need to prove that I can apprehend assholes on my own!"

One of the guards examined Vert. "Wait a second, this is the gang leader of Leanbox!" Blanc stepped forward. "You bet your ass it is! I'll be taking care of them 'personally'"

The two guards looked at each other and smiled. "Oh… all-right Lady Blanc… just don't have _too_ much fun." The Guards nodded and stepped aside, allowing the three to step into the building.

"We can actually trust her, right Lady Vert?"

Vert turned to cave, she then realized what situation she was in

"Oh shit" She thought to herself.

* * *

"Mina!" two small girls ran up and hugged the oracle. "You're back, we missed you!"

Mina kneeled down and wrapped her arms around the two girls. "I missed you as well young ones. But I am afraid we can't play just yet. I have some business with the president to attend to. The two girls looked behind Mina to see Neptune, the mall-employee waved back to the girls.

"Hey Mina, who's that?"

The caretaker smiled to the girls and stood up. "She's a friend of Blanc's. She came here because she has some business here"

One of the girls, wearing mostly pink ran up to Neptune. "You're Blanc's friend huh? Or are you her _girlfriend_ " The young girl playfully teased. Neptune reddened at the younger sister's assumption.

"Ram! Its not appropriate to assume someone's relationship!" Mina furiously yelled.

Another one of the girls approached Neptune and tugged at her sleeve. "Um… Hi… my name's Rom." They shy girl nodded her head at the mall-employee.

"That's a more proper greeting, thank you Rom"

The two girls walked back to Mina "We'll go play in our room now… nice to meet you Neptune!"

The two ran down the hallway. "Those girls… such lovely twins, Blanc's so lucky to have such great siblings, yet she always spends her time outside the Basilicom. What's wrong with her!?"

Neptune still stood there in shock. The same woman she just saw murder someone in cold blood also worked as a caretaker for two young children. And it looked like she was good at both.

"So uh, what do you guys want with me?" Neptune asked.

Mina turned around "Planeptune knows that you're residing here and wishes for your return. Since you've lived here for multiple years, you're technically an official Lowee citizen, thus, the president has decided that they will withhold you in Lowee until Planeptune agrees to pay us in response.

Neptune rolled her eyes. "Aw geez, you guys going through all this trouble for me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, we only wish to monopolize on the situation that's been given to us."

The two walked forward pass all the office workers and doors, the number of employees diminished the further up they got. They reached a large set of doors and an empty desk next to it. "That's odd, where's the receptionist?" Mina looked to her left and right suspiciously, and pulled out her handgun kicking open the large doors that led into the main office.

"What the hell!?"

* * *

Vert, Cave, and Blanc stood in the elevator. The intercom beeped pass every floor.

"Blanc, you do plan to release after you've saved Neptune, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll be fine, stop worrying." The rushed petite said.

The two exited the elevator and reached the office of the president.

"Whelp looks like we're here. Where the hell is the receptionist?" Blanc said.

The petite brunette untied the two. "You guys can stay out here, and hold this thing, damn thing's heavy as hell, how the fuck do you guys carry it around so casually?" Blanc dropped the suitcase and submachine gun. Vert picked up her rightful weapon.

"You owe me one~"

Blanc rolled her eyes, "Right, I'll pay you back later, and don't charge me with that interest bullshit!"

"No promises~" The Blonde vixen said.

"Here goes nothing!" Blanc yelled as she kicked the doors open.

* * *

"What the Hell!?" Mina screamed. The president of Lowee lay dead on the floor, in his chair sat a mysterious woman with Iris blue hair. She wore a suit and tie,

"Welcome, welcome!" The mysterious woman said, her magenta eyes sent chills down Mina and Neptune.

"What the hell! Security!" Yelled the caretaker, but nobody responded.

"Scream and cry all you want, but in the end, _**no one will come~"**_ the mysterious woman vaulted over the desk and walked seductively toward the pair, her heels clacked against the glass floor. "Neptune… mommy's gotten real sad that you've left her all these years… why don't you c'mon home and-"

Neptune didn't even hesitate to pull out the handgun Vert gave her and pointed it directly as the woman's head. "Did you seriously think you could make me come back with _that_ bullshit?"

Mina was shocked by the fact Neptune had a handgun, but then pulled out her handgun as well. "Whoever you are, you are under arrest!"

The woman looked at the two of them in astonishment. "I'm sorry, do you two honestly think you are in a position of power right now?"

"You have a trick up your sleeve, lady?" Neptune cocked the hammer of her pistol. Mina radioed in with the rest of security. "Attention all Lowee security! The presi-"

The Iris haired woman pulled out an oddly shaped whip with divisions of metal that decorated it and snatched Mina's radio.

"Nuh, uh uh…" the woman said. She snapped her whip and the cord snapped into place, the metal portions formed together into the shape of a sword. "bringing in some pesky little friends is cheating now!"

The front door was kicked open, Blanc emerged from the massive doorway.

"Neptune!" Blanc ran forward to caress her newfound love.

"Blanc get back!" Neptune yelled as she turned around.

"Lady Blanc!" Mina yelled.

The mysterious woman took the distracted opportunity and a struck at Neptune's back, painting the floor and ceiling with velvet sap. Neptune collapsed with an emotionless expression, Blanc barely managed to catch the collapsing girl.

"Neptune!" Blanc gagged at the massive gash that was drawn on her back. Mina turned around a fired at the mysterious assailant. Her shots were promptly reflected and cut at.

Vert and Cave ran into the room, Cave had already summoned her bullet barrier and Vert crouched behind her, aiming her submachine gun at the Iris menace.

"Get behind us!" The maid yelled.

Blanc Dragged Neptune behind her. Mina ran and stood next to Cave.

"Sheesh, all I wanted was the dumb broad, do you really have to waste your lives to protect her!?" The Iris Menace taunted

"Blanc… my back… hurt's like a bitch…."

"Calm down Neptune! I'll get you out of here!"

Blanc started to drag Neptune toward the doorway, but suddenly two armed specialist, with Planeptune's logo on their arm, entered the room, holding Rom and Ram at gunpoint.

"Get off me you weirdo! My sister's going to kick your butt!"

"Sis… help us… I'm scared…"

Mina stepped in front of Blanc and aimed her handgun at the two armed charlatans

"You monsters! Bringing in two innocent children into this mess!" yelled the distressed oracle.

The iris-haired woman walked slowly toward Cave.

"Fancy barrier you got here… tell me… how long would it take to break it with my **bare hands?** " Cave winced at the woman's threat.

"I'd like to see you try that!" Yelled Vert.

Neptune pushed herself off the ground, blood seemed down her back, her parka dress had been cut open. She turned around to see Iris heart ripping at Cave's barrier, Vert was unloading an endless number of bullets into her stomach with no effect. Mina still held her stance against the armed men who held Rom and Ram hostage. Blanc turned around to see Neptune struggling to stand up.

"Blanc… what do we do!?" Blanc froze up, a psychopath as approaching her at one side, and her sisters were in peril in the other.

"Oh god… I don't know…"

Suddenly the sounds of a roaring jet engine could be heard, and the massive window behind the president's desk started to crack.

The Iris-haired woman turned around to see Black Heart standing on top of a Harrier. The CPU cut open the window.

"Hmph, what the hell did walk in on today?"

"I don't know boss, looks like something out of a shitty fanfiction."

"Maybe, nonetheless I've come here for one thing. Vengeance."

Black Heart snapped her fingers and the pilot shot two missiles at the group inside.

Cave used her body to shield Vert.

Blanc did the same with Neptune.

The armed guards ditched the twins and ran.

Mina shielded the twins as well.

The impact launched The Iris woman out of the building onto the harrier. Black heart readied her sword, as did the menace.

* * *

The glass floor shattered, Vert landed on top of cave, Blanc and Neptune landed side by side. Mina managed to be far enough to not fall down with the rest. She ran out the room with twins and told them to hide behind the desk.

Blanc could barely pull herself off the ground. When the dust and smoke cleared, she saw Neptune's almost lifeless body against the floor. "Neptune!" Blanc ran toward the injured lass and picked her up bridal style. "Neptune! Stay with me! I'll get you out of here!" the black haired girl slowly turned her head at Blanc. "Hey Blanny… man… military grade missiles really do a number on you" she said sarcastically said, she coughed up some blood. "Mina!" The caretaker had ran down stairs and brushed her way past the smoke and debris. "Blanc, we can save her, but there's one thing you have to do…"

Blanc looked down at the dying girl "Blanc! You have a responsibility! You can't run from it anymore! Even if you don't want to do it, life will catch up to you in the end!" Mina grabbed Blanc by the shoulders.

"Fine! I'll do it! I'll become a CPU!" Mina brought the twins and the couple down to Lowee's lowest level,

Deep underground was the CPU chamber, where new CPUs would officially become introduced into office.

* * *

"Lady Vert! Please wake up!"

The Blonde vixen opened her eyes to see her beautiful maid looking down on her.

"Thank heavens… I'm glad you are conscious" Cave picked up the illustrious woman bridal-style and carried her to the exiting elevator. "I think we've done all we can Lady Vert. Let us return home."

Vert shrugged off Cave and stood back up. "Are you sure? I feel like things have just gotten worse.

Cave smirked and held Vert's hand. "I'd have some faith lady Blanc, she's going to need it."

* * *

Black heart slashed forward at the Iris Menace. The woman flipped into the air and drop kicked the black CPU in the chest, causing her to stumble back on top of the harrier.

"Tch, some newbie CPU gets a Jet a thinks she's the toughest shit around, pfft"

"Don't act all tough yet asshole, you haven't even told me your name yet!"

The woman wiped some blood of her mouth "The name's Iris Heart, CPU candidate of Planeptune…" Black heart paused for a second. "What! Planeptune has two CPUs!?"

Iris heart laughed "Three, if you count Neppy."

"You can have a million and, in the end, it won't matter!" Black Heart charged at Iris heart and thrust her rapier as her throat (lmao).

Iris Heart grabbed the blade with her bare hand and kicked Black Heart against the Basilicom.

"Lady Black Heart!" the pilot yelled.

"Stay out of this!" Radioed back Black Heart as she charged toward Iris heart with her clenched fist. Iris Heart also charged up her own punch and charge at Black Heart. The two collided and caused a massive explosion of share energy.

"My! My! You are one _feisty_ girl. Oh how I can't wait to tame you and make you my pet~" Iris Heart taunted the exhausted CPU.

"Dammit! Is this a joke to her!?" Black Heart back on top of the harrier. Her power started to drain, she could barely keep herself up on all fours. "Lady Black Heart! Look!" the pilot yelled.

Black Heart peeked over the side of the jet to see Kei and all of her supporters. The girls from school and her usual gang members. Secret members of Lastation gathered under the battle.

"Black Heart! Black Heart! Black Heart!"

The Console Patron unit stood back up, she felt revived. "So this… this is the power of share energy!"

Iris heart landed next at the newly recharged CPU. Black Heart summoned her blade and Iris Heart cracked her whip.

"let's finish this!"

* * *

The group reached the lowest level under the basilicom. Blanc looked in awe at the massive share core that lay barren.

"Woah, Mina! What is That!?" Ram yelled

"It looks… so pretty" Rom whispered

"That's where the shares of Lowee are accumulated. It acts as a storage but also has the power to elect new CPUs

"Will we become CPUs one day too Mina?" Ram asked, tugging at her red coat.

Mina patted both of the twins on the head. "One at a time girls, one at a time…"

Blanc had set down Neptune on the floor, Mina checked the girls heartbeat. "She's still alive but barely. Blanc! Put your hands on the share core and keep them there!"

Bland rushed up to the massive power button and pressed her hands against the white surface. The white surfaced burned against her hands and Blanc jumped back. "Dammit what the hell!"

Mina approached Blanc from behind. "Blanc! You have to focus!" The Brunette pushed herself off the ground grabbed the share core as it burned at her hands, steam started to fly up in the air from where she pressed her palms.

Mina walked forward and pulled out a book from her coat "Blanc, do you chosen resident of Lowee accept your birthright and duty to become the sworn protector of Lowee, until the day that you may finally fall?"

"Yes"

"Throughout all the hardships and controversies will you prioritize the safety and security of your citizens"

"Yes!"

"Will you maintain the country's shares and uphold its morals and values?"

"YES"

"Do you promise to never associate yourself with opposing countries for the sake of personal interest?"

"YES!"

"Then say the words 'Ich bin CPU weißes Herz!'"

" _ **ICH BIN CPU WEISSES HERZ!"**_

A burst of white light consumed Blanc for a good second

"Blanc!" Both the twin sisters yelled.

The light faded away, from then, emerged a goddess, wielding a massive hammer, decorated with Icy cold blue hair. White-skin tight armor, and a furcoat donned around her back.

"Neptune!"

Blanc ran to the injured girl and picked her up. Blanc's magic power healed the wound across her back. Despite this she still remained unconciouss.

"She likely won't wake up till later. C'mon White Heart, you still have a job to do."

"Right!"

Blancs boots started to emit blue fire from below her. She clenched her first and punched through the ceiling, climbing her way back to the surface.

* * *

"Do Your worst bitch" Yelled the furious Iris Heart. Black Heart fires round after round at the enemy CPU. Iris strafed pass all the bullets kicked Black Heart in the chest.

"Ara ara, Black Heart, you just don't know when to let up, do you?"

Iris heart kicked the dark CPU again, her wings started to malfunction and she started to crash toward the ground.

"Stay up dammit!" She yelled up to herself. "Begone!" Black Heart looked up to see the Iris Menace drop down on her with her blade lined up with her head. For a good second, Black Heart though it was over, until a flash of white and blue crashed through the ground and up and Iris Heart, breaking her sword and launching her spinning in the air.

"Who the hell are you!?" Yelled Black Heart.

Her savior turned around and rested her hammer over her shoulder. "The name's White Heart! You're welcome!" The white CPU fly upward, trailed by Black Heart, the two CPUs confronted Iris heart.

"You think I'd fall that easily!? I wall fall for an attack like that aga-"

Black Heart fired a round at Iris Hearts head, knocking her off balance. White Heart flew behind her and smashed her hammer against the CPUs back so hard, it launched her into space. Iris Heart become nothing more than a shining star above Lowee's sky for a good second before fading into nothing.

* * *

"What a day" White Heart thought to herself. She looked down at her hands, slight remorse filled her body, she never could truly have a relationship with Neptune now that she was a CPU. But she had to do it to save her life.

"You have fun wrecking my damn Basilicom Black Heart!?" Blanc Furiously said as she turned around at the other CPU.

"Well your dog had some fun shooting my kneecap and dumping me down a stream. So I'd say we're even."

"Tch, just get you and your stupid friends out of my country and start your own damn one."

Black Heart crossed her arms and nodded. She flew down to her people who cheered her on. The groups of now Lastation's citizens made their way toward the outskirts of Lowee.

"What an eventful, yet short battle" commented the maid as she patched up Vert's scars and bruises. "Yeah, you think I could become a CPU, Cave?" The maid smiled a little bit. "Whether you become a CPU or homeless, I'll follow you to the end."

White Heart landed down next to them.

"My, my Blanc, you look absolutely gorgeous, its shame you lack in the "fertility" department."

One of White Heart's eyes went red with age

"The hell did you say thunder tits?! Besides, the name's White Heart!"

White Heart transformed back into Blanc

"And the size of your tits doesn't matter you dumb broad!"

"Whatever you say Blanny~" Vert said as she was carried by Cave. The maid and the master walked into the sunset.

"Tch, wonder what the hell those two are going to do?"

Blanc turned around to see Neptune exit the front doors of the Basilicom. Blanc's heart began to race. "Neptune!"

"Blanc" Neptune also yelled out her lover's name. The two hugged each other upon contact and held the other's forehead close.

"So uh, Blanc… do you really want to become an item…?"

Blanc looked down for a good second, she knew that she would have a troubling relationship with Neptune, having to deal with Lowee's issues as well as Neptune's. But she looked back up and held Neptune's hand. She didn't care anymore. She wanted this relationship. She wanted to be with Neptune, and nothing was going to stop her!

 _"Yes~"_

The petite brunette wrapped her arms around the Black-dye-haired mall-employee and kissed her. Neptune blushed and returned the favor. Kissing her back, their tongues curled with the other and their eyes closed shut, for they only world they cared to sense was the other's touch.

Blanc eased off and looked back at the Basilicom's entrance.

Mina stood there with her arms crossed.

Ram had her hands against her head in the most shocked expression you could imagine.

Rom pushed her fingers together and reddened at the sight of the two lovebirds.

Neptune and Blanc looked backed at each other, arms still wrapped around the other and rolled their eyes. They didn't care what the others had thought. They were happy with their newly formed relationship.

"I'm keeping the pants on" Blanc asserted

"Sure thing babe~" Neptune said back.

Blanc picked up her precious love and carried her down the street.

"I love you Blanc" the mall employee said as she buried her head into Blanc's chest.

"I love you too Neptune" the petite brunette said as she nestled her face into Neptune's hair.

As the sun set in the distance, the two walked on and on, to be within each other's embrace for as long as they could.

They couldn't ask for anything better.


End file.
